warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 23
Chapter description :Ivypaw is seen curling into her nest, as her Clanmates are leaving for the Gathering. She tells herself that she can be a better warrior, and that she was doing what she was doing for the sake of her Clan. Falling asleep, Ivypaw slips into the realm of the Dark Forest, telling herself that this whole process is only making her better. :Ivypaw pads forward, following the dark water. She sees a glowing fungus sprouting from a tree, and wonders that if the moon is reflecting off of it. Looking up, Ivypaw sees that there is no sky or moon. She presses on, hearing voices beyond some of the tree trunks, which belonged to Tigerstar and Tigerheart. :Tigerstar is seen circling Tigerheart, asking him if he knew who his real Clanmates were yet, and asking if he deserves his loyalty. Ivypaw stiffens at the sight of Tigerstar trying to turn Tigerheart against his own Clan. She then hears Tigerstar pin the younger warrior to the ground, telling him that he's making the same mistakes that he had made in the battle with ThunderClan. Tigerheart is confused, asking what he did wrong, but Tigerstar tells him to not watch his paws. The two battle train for awhile, as Ivypaw watches. :Tigerstar tells Tigerheart to not forget that paws fight, but jaws kill. He tells him that Lionblaze knows that, and that was how he killed Russetfur. Ivypaw is taken back at how Tigerstar is not loyal to ThunderClan at all, and realizing that the dark leader had been telling Tigerheart everything he had been telling her. :Ivypaw runs away, telling herself that she wasn't special, but stupid. She realizes that Tigerstar only wanted to wage war against the Clans, and was recruiting their own warriors against them. She is troubled, not knowing the way out of the Dark Forest, and is surprised by a gentle voice asking if she was okay. :Ivypaw opens her eyes, but sees Mapleshade instead of Daisy, whom she was thinking of. Ivypaw quickly hisses for the orange-and-white cat to leave her alone, asking why she won't fade away to nothing. Mapleshade tells her that before she settles scores, she's not going anywhere, and Ivypaw nervously tells her that she was looking for Hawkfrost. Mapleshade tells her that he's busy, and that she was training her tonight. Mapleshade orders her to demonstrate her water moves she had previously learned. :Mapleshade asks Ivypaw if she remembers her lesson, and beckons for her to begin. Ivypaw ducks under the water, but Mapleshade's weight quickly pins her against the bottom of the river, her claws piercing her pelt. Mapleshade pushes the air from her chest, until Ivypaw was suffocating from the lack of air. :Ivypaw kicks a rock, loosening Mapleshade's grip, and allowing her to quickly swim away. She swims upriver, and swims onto the riverbank. She glances over her shoulder and sees Mapleshade splashing around, searching. Ivypaw flees, but is awoken by Dovepaw shaking her awake, asking if she was okay. :Ivypaw adjusts to the real world, her chest still burning. Dovepaw immediately says she needs to ask her sister a question, and when Ivypaw presses, Dovepaw tells her to talk about Tigerheart, and she asks if he's really training in the Dark Forest. Ivypaw sadly says yes, and that she was sorry, and Dovepaw sighs and tells her that it was okay, and that he never loved her anyways. Ivypaw is concerned, and tells her not to say that, but Dovepaw tells her that she doesn't understand, but Ivypaw tells her that Tigerstar tricked him just like he tricked Tigerheart. :Dovepaw inquires what she's talking about, but when Ivypaw starts to explain, Dovepaw quickly tells her that Lionblaze and Jayfeather need to hear too. She quickly collects the two cats, then nudges Ivypaw to tell them. She begins saying that Tigerstar has been training her, and that he told her she would be a great warrior to protect her Clan. Lionblaze snaps, in disbelief that Ivypaw actually believed him, but Dovepaw silences him. Ivypaw continues saying that Tigerstar said he was loyal to ThunderClan, and that she just wanted to be as good as Dovepaw, so that everyone would notice her. :Lionblaze tells Ivypaw that she is a good apprentice, and that she will turn out to be a great warrior, and to not compete with her sister. Ivypaw feels jealousy, wondering why she's so special. She tells the cats that she knows Tigerstar's plan to attack the Clans, and to destroy all the cats, and she vows not to return. Jayfeather inquires how she will stop, due to the fact that Ivypaw doesn't necessarily choose to go every night. She tells him she doesn't exactly know how she ends up there, but Jayfeather tells her that it's good, and announces that she will spy for them. Ivypaw is scared, but Jayfeather tells her that it's too late, and that they aren't going to just stop letting her practice every night now that she's been going for so long. He presses her to be a spy, and Ivypaw continuously feels uneasy about the situation. :Dovepaw tells Ivypaw to go out of her sight, but is able to see exactly what she did. Ivypaw is confused, so Dovepaw explains that she can hear everything that goes on around her. Ivypaw tells her to shut up, and says that she's showing off again. Dovepaw explains the prophecy, and how Jayfeather and Lionblaze are also involved. When Ivypaw still has doubts, Dovepaw explains events that are taking place throughout the different Clans. :Ivypaw begins to feel anger, from Dovepaw not telling her about her ability earlier. Dovepaw tries to explain that no one else in the Clan knows, expect for Firestar. Ivypaw tells her sister that it's her fault she's training in the Dark Forest, saying that Hawkfrost seemed interested in her, and not what her sister could do. Ivypaw tells Dovepaw she feels like her shadow, and Dovepaw retaliates that they need Ivypaw in the Dark Forest for good purposes. Ivypaw tells her that she's scared, but eventually agrees to continue going to the Dark Forest, and makes it her goal to find out everything about their plans. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerstar *Lionblaze *Mapleshade *Dovepaw *Jayfeather }} Mentioned *Darkstripe *Hollowpaw *Russetfur *Flametail *Daisy *Mousefur *Pouncetail *Dewkit *Mistkit *Heathertail *Harespring *Onestar *Firestar }} Errors Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers